


Хочу в Японию...

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Поэзия/Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Поэзия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Наиля Баннаева (2010)
Series: Поэзия/Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085864





	Хочу в Японию...

**Author's Note:**

> Наиля Баннаева (2010)

«Где бы Вы хотели отдохнуть этой зимой?»  
  
Из опроса турагентства

***  
Хочу в Японию, хочу в Японию,  
Зимой и летом хочу в Японию!  
Где сосны плавятся от зноя томного  
И с кровель капают дождинки сонные…  
  
Где этажи поют «соловьиные»  
И мискант метелками машет длинными.  
Хочу любоваться луною в полночь  
Внимая звукам осенней долины.  
  
Олень призывает подругу в чаще…  
Но как ни громок стон голосящий,  
Та не услышит страстного голоса  
За ревом потока машин мегаполиса.  
  
Зимой гостиничный номер темный  
Покажется хижиной уединенной,  
И кракелюры души расколотой  
Саке покроет сусальным золотом.  
  
И всех дворцов на земле драгоценней  
Окажется мудрый совет сэнсэя,  
Когда страницы трактата древнего  
Станут мостиком во Вселенную…  
  
Весной под сакурой плед расстелем…  
Пусть он нам станет брачной постелью!  
И лепестки розоватой метели  
Накроют нас счастьем с тобой в апреле…  
  
Гирлянда дней Золотой недели  
Закружит праздничной каруселью.  
На память о днях, где жизнь – полной чашею,  
Ты мне подаришь браслетик яшмовый.  
  
В Ночь встречи звезд загадаю желание –  
Еще одно с тобою свидание.  
Но мой фонарик погаснет в бездне,  
Канет в пучине Реки небесной…  
  
Кукует кукушка, воркует горлица…  
Поют дуэтом – душа заходится!  
И саундтрек этот сладостно-томный  
Проводит тебя в летний вечер темный.  
  
Затем хризантемы порошей белою  
Засыплют прошлое… Ах, что же делать мне?  
Ушел… Но со мною моя Япония,  
Моя мечта – так чего же более?  
  
…Жизнь нас ломает, дугой выгнув,  
Но мечта помогает в той битве выиграть.  
Если Японии б на свете не было,  
Ее, как Бога, стоило б выдумать…


End file.
